Goldstone
Goldstone is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. They are the hypothetical fusion Fire Agate and Posh Tea Rex's Amber. Appearance Goldstone is a relatively large fusion, being taller than Opal. They have a musketeer or Zorro-like appearance. Their hair resembles a cavalier hat with a orange feather protruding from the back of their head. On their face is a orange visor that covers the top portion of their face. It keeps their nose hidden while casting an orange overlay on their four eyes. Taking the visor off will reveal Goldstone's wide nose, red pupils, and curvy eye lashes. Goldstone inherited Fire Agate's skin complexion, but it's given a orangey hue. Goldstone is barrel chested, having a wide torso and thing legs. They wear a white puffy sleeved shirt, a belt, orange pants, and burgundy boots and gloves. A orange slit filled with white sparkles decorate the back of their boots. Amber's coat is turned into a musketeer tabard with a broken star pattern on the front. The sleeves of the coat have been turned into two extra arms which are longer than Goldstone's other ones. Inside of the coat sleeves are a brilliant display of color, having a deep red base and decorated with diamond shaped sparkles. Goldstone's gemstones are located on their right shoulder and left side of their chest. Personality Goldstone is a true swashbuckler. They're heroic, sociable, and chivalrous. They are always there to help a gem or person in need. Bold and daring, Goldstone hardly ever shows fear in the face of danger. They would gladly fight to the death to protect others, especially their friends. The fusion has a tendency to show off and speak highly of themselves. As both Fire Agate and Amber share a level of stubbornness and temper, this is presented greatly in Goldstone. Once they set their mind on something, they'll never fall back on it. It's very hard or nearly impossible to change their mind. As with their temper, it can be easily set off. Goldstone is likely to throw a tantrum if things don't go their way. Goldstone has a habit of spouting one liners and jokes. Many of them are cheesy and their jokes don't always hit the mark. Despite this, they personally find them creative and funny. Abilities Goldstone has standard Gem abilities. File:Goldstone-fauchard.png|Goldstone's double bladed fauchard fork. File:Amber-naginata.png|Amber's naginata. File:Fi-rapier.png|Fire Agate's rapier. Goldstone is a swordmaster. With Amber's speed and Fire Agate's strength, Goldstone becomes a powerful opponent. Although they have the tendency to get carried away or become easily heated in battle, Goldstone is logical. They think things through before acting upon it. They use plenty of weapons, whether it be their own, the summonable weapons of their components, or others from Amber's collection. Skillsets: * Swordmanship: The combined experiences of both Fire Agate and Amber makes Goldstone very knowledgeable in sword fighting. They can handle different fighting styles that are suitable to their environment or opponent. With swift and precise slashes, they can quickly disarm their foe. * Polearm Proficiency: While not as skilled with polearms as they are with swords, Goldstone can still fight with them. Similar with their sword fighting, Goldstone uses polearms with precise attacks. They can good skills to spear throwing as well. * Dual Wielding: Thanks to their handiness and multiple arms, Goldstone can efficiently fight with multiple weapons. Unique Abilities: * Sparkle Bombs: '''Amber's resin turns into explosive bombs with Fire Agate's pyrokinesis. They resemble diamonds that glow softly, but give off powerful explosions. However, Goldstone can make non-explosive ones to show off. * '''Enhanced Speed: A trait inherited from Amber. Goldstone can run at sudden bursts of incredible speed for a few seconds. ** Wall of Fire: With Fire Agate's pyrokinesis, Goldstone can create trails of fire while they running. * Fire Tornado: With Fire Agate's heat generation and Amber's speed, Goldstone can spin in a circle, creating a fiery tornado. They have control where they direct it, but will become incredibly dizzy after a while. Because of the side effects, this move is not always used. * Heat Generation: An ability inherited by Fire Agate. Goldstone is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures. Trivia * The first time Amber and Fire Agate fuse would be accidental. * The name of Goldstone's fusion dance is "Captivation". It means to attract and hold another's attention or interest, especially by beauty or excellence. Gemology * Goldstone, also known as aventurine glass, is artificial glass. ** Generally, goldstone has a chemical composition of (SiO2 with Cu), an amorphous crystal system, and a hardness of 6 - 7. * The glass is filled with cuprous oxide which reduces to metallic copper during later annealing, resulting in aventurescence. * Goldstone primarily relies on copper for its color, but other elements like cobalt and manganese contribute for other colors. * Goldstone is rich in lore. It involves a few stories detailing its origin and creation. ** One story involves Italian monks who had accidentally discovered the glass by dropping copper shavings into a batch of molten glass. *** A similar story claims it was created by alchemists attempting to create gold. *** The more well known version of this story involves a 13th century legendary glass maker named Christoforo Briani. ** The more likely creation of goldstone involves a 17th century glass maker named Vincenzo Miotti. His family created and sold these stones, keeping the formula a secret. It wasn't until the 19th century where French chemists discovered a replica formulation. *** The recipe was created by Theophilus Jules Pelouze, who released it to the public. * Goldstone's name may have originated from alchemists making gold. * Metaphysically, goldstones are stones of ambition. They help one achieve their goals. Goldstone may be used as an energy generator, deflecting unwanted energy and provide long distance healing. It is widely regarded as a protection stone as well. ** Regular or red goldstone represents energy and vitality. Gemstones Captivation.png|Goldstone's fusion dance. Goldstone-sheet.png|Goldstone's character sheet. Too-Many-Sparkles.png|Goldstone giving off too many sparkles for Londonite and Blue Spinel Gold-height.png|Height chart featuring Goldstone and some other characters. Category:Goldstones Category:Man Made Gems Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Fusions Category:Glass Gems Category:Orange Category:Gems Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions